


Azure Bloodline

by JustCallMeNox



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, Halsey
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Halsey - Freeform, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeNox/pseuds/JustCallMeNox
Summary: -Setting: Renaissance period.-AU! Supernatural 5SOS-Vampire!Luke-Vampire!Michael-Werewolf!Ashton-Werewolf!CalumAlexander Grey is a vampire from Dracula's bloodline. He meets a fairé maiden named Luna Belmont, he falls in love with her but he accidentally kills her when feeding upon her blood. Now a war has broken out because she's actually the daughter of a long family of hunters "The Belmonts" who plot to avenge the death of young Luna & slay Alex. So Alex forms an army to protect the village from the Belmonts;





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Luke Hemmings as Alexander Grey  
> Michael Clifford as Jason Wilson  
> Ashton Irwin as Logan Queen  
> Calum Hood as Tyler Stark  
> Dove Cameron as Luna Belmont  
> Sophie Turner as Rose Belmont  
> Halsey as Charlotte Matthews  
> Bryana Holly as Kira Hawthorne  
> Kit Harington as Alucard|Dracula  
> Margot Robbie as Maria Renard  
> Johnny Depp as Damien Belmont  
> Harry Styles as James Bennett
> 
> -Alexander Grey; The main lad of our story. Vampire prince & the now head of Castle Grey. His parents were hunted and killed by the Belmonts when Alex was just a baby so he now resides with the first bloodline ancestor Alucard. 
> 
> -Jason Wilson; a young vampire boy working at the local pub "Moon's Tavern" as a lute player. Quite a scoundrel, always causing trouble with the royal guard. He also works for the assassins guild, killing & robbing for Ms. Rose Belmont & Mr. James Bennett.
> 
> -Logan Queen; young werewolf tribe leader. A thief, a Robin Hood sort of guy. He just wants to be able to afford to keep his younger sibings fed since his father had been slain by the Belmonts.
> 
> -Tyler Stark; Alexander's best friend since childhood. Tyler’s a werewolf but Alex never cared about that. So once he was of age, Alex made him the leader of the royal army & he has sworn to protect Castle Grey with his life.
> 
> -Luna Belmont; Our heroes love interest. The daughter of Maria Renard & Damien Belmont & sister of Rose Belmont. A petite & fairé skinned girl with long golden, curly hair & eyes like sapphires. Will Alex capture her heart?

The night was beautiful, moonlit as Alexander Grey had gone out with his beloved Luna Belmont. 

"Alexander, this was quite a lovely evening. I truely enjoyed your company instead of the suitors my father insists are for me rather than you." 

She had said towards him, her sapphire like eyes had gazed upon his crimson ones, her porcelin like skin glowing under the moonlight, her blonde curled hair that just sat against the back of her emerald & black corset dress he loved that she wore sometimes on their dates.

"I'm glad I'm better than those fools. When shall your father accept me as your beloved Luna? He's got to know we're together by now."

He says in return, his eyes gazing back into hers & she bites her bottom lip, playing with the folding fan in her hand. Her dainty fingers moving along the laced top of it as she answered him.

"You know my father is stubborn & if he found out about...you & your bloodline....it would be grave."

She just says & he just nodded, looking down before looking back at her again. The sight was a beauty to him & he loved it so much, until he felt a sudden dark power engulfing his mind. His vampiric power had finally came in & activated. He already had cravings for blood as a child, but didn't have his powers until his 20th birthday. Suddenly everything had became a blur & it had scared Luna. He can even remember what she had said to him.

"What is wrong my beloved? Somethings not right, do you need blood? Cuz I shall help you like always if need be."

Thats all he heard as whatever darkness that had consumed him simply grasped her by her petite throat, his fangs suddenly injecting into her throat earning a soft scream like gasp, her hands allowing him to feed since she had told him it was okay. However, Alexander didn't stop. The warm crimson liquid pooled onto his tongue as he felt her body starting to go cold. Alex's eyes quickly snapping out of it when he realized what she had done. He had killed her, he killed the woman he loved & it wasnt intentional. Now he just ran, breath uneasy until he got away from the scene. His face growing emotionless as he just allowed the darkness to envelop his heart that was now broken by his own deed.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander's eyes darken as he moved about the village around Castle Grey. His thoughts were jumbled up & his undead heart was heavy. The only thing on his mind was her, the woman he loved...his moon. But she was gone, dead by his hand & he couldn't control himself. The image of her stained his mind, his once happy pool blue like eyes were now a dark sapphire. Riddled with pain & sorrow of his own actions, his own problems. As Alexander looked back upon the castle he called his home, a raven appeared beside him & perched upon his left shoulder with a note in it's beak.

"Young master, your grandfather has requested you to return inside. There is talks of vile beings after your head. Madamé Belmont's family to be exact. Come now young master, let me get you to safety." 

The raven spoke towards Alexander before it morphed into a knight with black armor attached to it's body. 

"General Margot, I do not wish to go back inside. I must confront the Belmont's to speak about Lady Luna's death...I do not fear them for I have no fear in my body for what I have done." 

Alexander said towards the knight whom just shook his head & moved a hand to try and convince Alexander to go back into Castle Grey. The blonde vampire inspected the knight before drawing his sword 

"This blade is my great ancestor Alucard's blade..how do thee have it?" 

He questioned, pointing the blade at the knight's throat.

"General Margot, has thou stolen this blade?" 

Alexander's voice grew, filled with anger that the man before him had possibly stolen from his family.

"Thou should know my grandfathers punishments for such acts." 

Alexander added, eyes swirling with a dark Tannat red wine color & his fangs bared in his mouth. General Margot just stood there, glancing down upon the blonde before nodding. Suddenly two arrows flew through the air, piercing Alexander in the sides of his abdomen. Gasping with a mix of pain & betrayment by the man he knew since he was a young boy. Crimson dripped down the arrow wounds as the boy glared before swiping at the general with the sword in his hand, missing before meeting General Margot's iron clad boot to his pale face. Falling backwards, Alex winced in pain, looking up to see General Margot with two other men smirking down at the young vampiric prince. 

"Forgive me young master, I tried to warn you...but thou didn't listen. Lady Luna's sister would like a word with you dear boy." 

General Margot said towards Alexander as his eyes dimmed from the pain of the arrows still in his abdomen. 

"I do not wish to speak with him, nor speak towards you General Margot...you bloody traitor." 

Alex says towards the general as both other men above him gripped the boy by his arms, lifting him up.

"Well..Alexander..you look like you're in pain~"

A female voice called out towards him. It reminded him of his love Luna who had been accidentally slain by his own hands. His dimmed eyes looked up, thinking it would be her but alas, it wasn't it was her sister Rose Belmont, arms crossed & glancing upon the young blondes injured body.

"Oh Alexander..." 

She says, motioning for the men to release him.

"Where for art thou is my dearest sister Luna?"

Rose asked towards him & Alexander's eyes welled up. He didn't have the heart to tell Rose that he had killed her sister. So he did what his family did best, lie through his blood stained teeth. Alexander just glanced up upon Rose, biting his lip which was dripping with blood from him being shot with arrows. 

"I havent had a clue Rose. I havent seen your sister, my beloved in days, which is why I've been out here looking for her." 

He had said towards her, hoping his vampiric abilities would be able to mind whipe her & the others around him. Before Alexander could do anything, Rose nodded for the two others to drop him & let him go.

"Alexander is innocent, but we must find my sister." 

Rose says & Alexander quickly nodded. He had a plan in his head to dissapear & make it look like he was gone too as he moved with Rose and the other Belmont's along with General Margot. Alexander was just as sneaky as his ancestor Dracula however & he slipped away into the shadows, trying to make it to a different town before they notice he's missing.


	3. Chapter 3

The young vampiric boy was still on the run from his fallen beloved's sister Rose. General Margot nor the others had noticed his escape yet nor that he had killed the woman he had loved Luna. He finally moved back to where he had left her body, his eyes softening yet again as he looked upon the young girls pale, almost porcelin like skin, her eyes that reminded him of sapphires were long closed & dimmed from the departure of her soul from her body. He couldn't bare with himself if he reanimated her with his blood. Carefully Alexander tugged up his cloaks hood before taking her body in his arms.

"I must burn the body....my beloved, I'm still sorry.." 

As he moved, the memories of what had happened to her filled his mind again. His mind snapped back to reality as he had made his way to the back of Castle Grey's courtyard, her body in his arms & tears welling in his eyes. He looked around carefully making sure none of the guards, the Belmont's looking for Luna, Rose or General Margot would have seen him. Snapping his fingers, he casted a fire upon the ground when he noticed the necklace he had given Luna was still on her. The necklace his mother had bestowed upon him before she had died, when he was taken into his first ancestors care after the hunters attacked. He sighed, unclasping the necklace from her neck, looking down on her cold lips & he couldn't do it no longer....he couldn't burn his beloved. Quickly Alexander bit into her throat, injecting some of his vampiric blood into her bloodstream unknowing if it would work or not before gently leaving her body against a traders waggon & dissapeared.


End file.
